


Never Again Will Something be Taken from You

by Sweetlittlehawke



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Culture, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlehawke/pseuds/Sweetlittlehawke
Summary: After escaping the Reach Tye is hiding out in a hotel with his boyfriends, and he looks in the mirror to find that something new has been stolen.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tye Longshadow/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Never Again Will Something be Taken from You

**Author's Note:**

> I have written, a thing. Tis Tye Longshadow/Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes because I love these three and wanted to write them again. It’s been too long. No clue if they’re characterized well, but I tried. I stopped halfway through to go look up the Mescalero Apache tribe and read up a bit on them to have a better understanding of Tye’s ancestry.

A washcloth runs over his face, scrubbing dirt and grime off. When he finally feels like it’s clean he drops the cloth on the edge of the sink and grabs a towel instead, drying the water from his skin. He blinks a few times and looks in the mirror, eyes meeting his reflection’s. For the first time since escaping the Reach he’s noticing something. His dark eyes are… blue. Not only did they experiment on him and awaken in him powers he didn’t know he had, but they screwed with his eye color.

A sudden knocking at the door disturbs his from his stupor. He can’t tell exactly the words that follow the knock, but Bart is the only one he knows that can talk that quickly, and has reason to be waiting for him to get out of the bathroom. Tye sighs and returns the towel to the rack. He opens the door, and immediately Bart has his arms wrapped around Tye’s neck, and is grinning up at him. “Hey! What’s taking you so long in here?”

The boy’s energy is usually infectious, but today just feels like too much. Tye gently grabs Bart’s arms and pulls them off of him. “It’s nothing, I’m just ready for bed.”

Bart frowns, arms falling to his side. “What’s wrong Tye?” he asks. His words are slower, but only by a speedster’s measure. For as goofy as Bart acts, he’s highly insightful on how people are feeling. 

Tye starts to deflect again, denying that anything is bothering him, but he thinks better of it. If he doesn’t answer Bart then the boy will just drag him to Jaime and have _him_ force an answer out. “My eyes… the Reach changed them. They took away a part of me.”

“Ohhh that’s totally not crash!” Bart exclaims, a hand coming up to rub his chin. “I’m sure we can figure something out though! I mean, if they changed them to blue then there’s gotta be a way to change them back to brown right?”

He shrugs, sliding past Bart to exit the bathroom. “I don’t know. You’re the one with the technology and know how. I’m just me. No future tech, no alien tech, nothing. If anyone can figure it out it’s you and Jaime but…” he trails off as he sits on the edge of the hotel bed then falls backwards.

“Cariño what’s wrong?” Jaime asks, entering the room just in time to see Tye flop hopelessly on the bed. 

Bart zips over to wrap his arms around Jaime and look up at him, a very serious expression on his face. “The Reach changed Tye’s eyes and he’s bothered by it. They’re blue now.”

Jaime shifts his gaze from Bart to Tye and frowns. He knows how much Tye’s heritage means to him. To turn his eyes blue is an insult, to him and his culture. While Tye isn’t as tied to the Mescalero Apache tribe as previous generations are, he still holds them in high regard. He respects the elders, their ways, and the things that are passed down from generation to generation. Genetics are no different. 

He taps Bart twice, silently telling him to let go. The younger boy does, allowing Jaime to move over to the bed and sit down next to Tye. “I know it doesn’t fix the problem, but you can get contacts. At least until we can figure out something better.”

Tye shrugs, blue eyes staring at the ceiling. “Jaime you know what this means for me. Everything we have gets stolen and now this?”

A hand moves to rest on Tye’s shoulder, Jaime’s thumb gently rubbing him. “I know. We’ll get it back though. I promise. No one else is stealing anything from you ever again.”

Bart grins from his place by the door, then zips over and jumps onto the bed on the other side of Tye, “Except of course your heart. I can steal that right?” he asks, a playful grin across his face.

The bouncing of the bed finally gets Tye to look away from the ceiling, eyes resting on Bart’s excited face. “Yeah, that you can have.” he says, a grin spreading across his lips once more.


End file.
